LEGO Ninjago: The Unfaithful Lightning
by Pikachu700
Summary: After an argument, Jay, the young elemental master of lightning, cheated on Nya, the young elemental master of water. Will they ever get back together?
1. 1: Jay's Mistake

It was 8 pm. Jay was at a bar, drinking alone. He had just got into argument with Nya as he thought that she was having an affair with Cole but he was wrong.

"Bartender. One more of your strongest lemon whiskey." Jay said.

Suddenly, a lady appeared near him, she has red hair and big boobs and was dressed in a casual yet sexy manner, with her white jacket and orange shorts.

"Bartender. One peach whiskey." She said.

As Jay looks at her, his nose started to bleed and his dick is growing at a fast rate, something which is quite satisfying to him. As the lady received her drink, Jay then wipes his nose and approached her.

"Hey. Want to have some 'fun' tonight? " Jay asked her as he took out a box of condoms.

"I only let rich guys fuck me. She answered.

Jay then hands her a billion dollar cheque.

"How about you follow me to a place where we can some 'fun'. By the way, I want real 'fun', so no condoms." The lady said.

She grabbed Jay's box of condoms and threw it into the dustbin and then kissed Jay on his left cheek. She then grabbed his hand and pull Jay till they reach a hotel room.

"Don't be shy. Just come in." She said.

Without hesitation, Jay walked into the room. The lady then pushed him onto the bed and then she moved towards him.

"You wanted me to pull my zipper down so that you can see what's behind my jacket, don't you? You naughty boy." She said seductively.

She slowly pulled her zipper downwards. Once she was done, the lady removed her jacket revealing her black bra with floral patterns. When Jay saw her, his erection just kept growing.

"By the way, the name's Jane. What your's?" The lady said.

"Jay," Jay answered.

"Beautiful name. " Jane said as she kisses Jay

She then caresses his neck, making him moan. Jane then removed all of Jay's clothes except his underwear. After that, Jay then wrapped his arm around Jane and unclasped her bra, which reveals her gigantic boobs and then throws it aside.

"Oh my gosh! They look so big and juicy!" Jay said.

Jay then started to suck, squeeze and lick Jane's big and juicy boobs.

"Wow. This feels awfully good." Jane said as she feels the huge amount of pleasure Jay has given her.

"Squeeze **HARDER!!!!** " Jane shouted angrily.

Jay then increase the pressure, making her moan even louder. Jane then decided to switch places.

"Can I see what underneath your underwear?" Jane asked seductively as she prepares to pull out Jay's underwear.

"Okay," Jay answered.

Jane then pulls out his underwear, which reveals his long and hardened dick that is at least 30 cm long.

"Oh my god!!! Your 'banana' is so long and it is still growing!" Jane said.

"Now, it's my turn," Jane said as she removed her orange shorts and then her soaked red panties, revealing her wet pussy.

Jane then lowers herself to stroke Jay's dick. She then put it into her mouth and started to suck his dick which makes Jay moan loudly. The harder she sucks, the more pleasure Jay would receive from her.

"I can't hold it much longer!!" Jay said as he tries to hold and save his cum for the 'ultimate moment'.

"You can do it. Let me taste hot, juicy and sweet cum." Jane said with Jay's dick in her mouth.

Jane then happily continues sucking his dick. Jay grabbed the bed tightly while he releases his cum into her mouth. Jane then tastes his cum.

"Wow. That was the sweetest and warmest cum I have ever tasted in my entire life." Jane said.

"Good. Now it's my turn." Jay said.

Jay then grabs Jane's butt with both hands and then carry her, with both of her legs on his shoulders. At first, Jane was very surprised but she realizes that Jay wants her pussy.

Jay then sucks and lick Jane's pussy while he squeezes her butt.

"More, **MORE**!!!!" Jane screamed in pleasure.

Jay then released her. Both of them continued by doing the 69 position. Jane was on top of Jay and facing his dick while Jay was below Jane and facing her pussy. Jay then grabbed and spread Jane's legs and started to suck and lick her pussy.

"OMG!!! This feels so good." Jay said.

Meanwhile, Jane grabbed and suck Jay's long dick. After that, they pause to catch a breath.

"Boy, you sure are a great sex partner," Jane said.

"Thanks," Jay said.

Both of them then resume having sex. Jay and Jane kissed while Jay was playing with her boobs.

"Jay. Make love to me." Jane said.

Jay then spread Jane's legs and insert his dick into her pussy making her screamed in pain.

Jay then squeezes her boobs as he thrusts his dick in and out. Soon, all the sexual pain Jane feels soon turn into sexual pleasure.

" **FASTER!!!!!!!"** Jane screamed in anger and pleasure.

"Ok," Jay said.

Jay then uses some of his lightning to increase physical speed. Soon, he was thrusting his dick at the speed of a jackhammer.

"That's better," Jane said.

"I can't it much longer," Jay said as he releases his cum into Jane's pussy.

After that, Jay kissed Jane and they both fall asleep.


	2. 2: Nya's Revenge

Meanwhile, it was 9 pm, Nya was in her room at the Destiny's Bounty using her laptop. Suddenly, she receives an email from an unknown email address.

"I wonder what could this be?" Nya said.

She opened the email and realized that she received a video file. She then clicks on the file and saw something mind-shattering.

Meanwhile, Cole was cooking supper as he was hungry. After he was done, Cole walks back to his room to prepare for bed. On the way back, he walked past Nya's room and at that moment did he realized that Nya was crying. Cole then knocked on her door.

"Nya, are you okay?" Cole asked.

"I'm fine," Nya answered.

"If that's the case, why are you crying?" Cole asked again.

"I'm not crying!" Nya answered impatiently.

"Come on, Nya. Tell me what's going on."

Cole said.

"Okay. Come in." She said.

Cole then went into Nya's room and saw her crying on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"Play that video on my laptop and you will know why I'm crying," Nya answered.

Cole then did what Nya told her to do and play the video on her laptop. After a while, Cole paused the video as he realized and was shocked that the video was about Jay cheating on Nya.

"Cole. I'm sorry, I should have chosen you instead of that evil bastard." Nya said with guilt.

Nya then started to cry again.

"Don't worry, Nya. I'll teach Jay a lesson when he gets back. By the way, we're just good friends. Good night." Cole said as he stands up and was about to go back to his room.

Soon, Nya was starting to feel horny.

"Wait, let me make it up to you," Nya said while she grabbed Cole's arm.

"But I'm tired and I want to sleep," Cole said.

"Shut up!" Nya said as she wraps her arms around Cole's neck and kisses him.

As Nya is kissing him, Cole felt surprised. Suddenly, his feelings for Nya have been revived. He then wraps his arms around and enjoys the kiss.

"I love you, Cole," Nya said.

Soon, both were lying in Nya's bed, kissing and roaming each other's bodies.

Cole then took the initiative and remove Nya's suit, revealing her white bra and panties and threw them on the floor. Nya then removes Cole's suit, revealing his black underwear.

After that, Cole caressed Nya's neck, making her moan loudly with pleasure. Cole continues by kissing her front body, from top to bottom.

"Wow. This feels awfully good." Nya said.

Cole then flips Nya and kiss her back body, which makes her moan with pleasure. He then flips her back. Cole kissed Nya's neck while he unclasped her bra, which exposes her gigantic boobs and then threw it aside.

"Oh my god!! Your boobs are so huge and soft that I can't stop squeezing them." Cole said as he enjoys playing with Nya's boobs.

Cole then sucks them which make her moan in pleasure. After that, both of them switch places. Nya then pulls out his underwear, exposing his long dick.

"Wow. You sure have a long dick." Nya said.

Nya then uses the 'Pendant' position. Cole lies on his back with one leg straight, the other one is bent at the knee, and they are spread away. Nya lies on top of her face to be between his legs and her buttocks on his chest, her feet laying near his head. With his hands she embraces his feet and sucks his dick which makes him moan, in his turn, Cole caresses Nya's butt, making her moan as well.

"I can't hold it for much longer!!" Cole said.

"Just let it all out!!" Nya said.

Cole then grabbed the bed and released his cum into Nya's mouth.

"Wow. Your cum is way better than his cum." Nya said as she tastes and swallows Cole's warm and sticky cum.

Once again, both of them switch places. Cole then pulls out Nya white panties, exposing her pussy. He then uses the 'Emmanuel' position. Cole lies on his back, Nya sits on his neck to lean forward slightly and stand on her knees for her crotch to be at the level of his face. He then sucks her pussy which makes moan.

"Wow. I have never ever felt this alive before." Nya said.

Cole then uses his arms to caress Nya's boobs which make her moan louder.

"Cole, make love with me," Nya said desperately.

Cole then uses the 'Captain' position. Nya lies on her back, legs are straight and lifted up. Cole sits down on his knees next to her butt, legs are driven wide. With his hands, he takes her ankles, spreads her legs apart, and then insert his dick into Nya. With one hand she caresses her crotch, the other one she puts on Cole's thigh and gently strokes it. Cole then thrusts his dick in and out of Nya, which make her moan with pleasure.

"Cole, **HARDER!!!"** Nya shouted.

Cole then increases the pressure which makes her moan even louder.

"I can't hold on anymore," Cole said as he released his cum.

After that, Cole kissed Nya and they both fell into a deep sleep.


	3. 3: The Next Morning

The next day at about 8.15am, Nya woke up and realized that Cole had already woke up and left her room.

"Good morning," Cole said as he returned to Nya's room with something for her to eat.

"Morning," Nya said as she picked up her white lingerie from the floor.

"I got something for you to eat," Cole said as he gave her a bowl of cereal.

"I've no appetite," Nya said.

"Come on, you got to eat something so that these boobs would stay healthy," Cole said as he fondled Nya's left boob.

"Fine," Nya said as she grabbed the spoon and started eating the cereal.

After finishing her cereal, Nya gave the bowl back to Cole.

"Cole, I'm sorry." Nya apologized.

"Why are you apologizing?" Cole asked.

"Last night, what I said before we had sex was all lies. Cole, I don't love you and in a fit of anger, I used you to get revenge on Jay." Nya answered as she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her naked body.

"I see," Cole said.

"I hope you can forgive me," Nya said.

"It's okay, Nya. I forgive you." Cole said.

"Thanks, Cole!" Nya said as she gave him a kiss on his left cheek.

"So, you gonna... take a shower now. Am I right?" Cole asked.

"Yeah," Nya answered.

"Mind if I... join you?" Cole asked hesitantly.

"Sure!" Nya said as she and Cole left her room and entered the bathroom.

After that, Nya unwrapped her towel while Cole removed his suit.

"Let's do it," Nya said as she turned on the shower while waiting for Cole to make the first move.

" **Yeah!** " Cole said as he gently pushed Nya to the wall and both of them started hugging and kissing each other.

As the kissing started to intensify, Cole fondled Nya's boobs while she wrapped her legs around his waist. After that, he broke the kiss and sucked her boobs while she turned off the shower.

"I love your perfect boobs," Cole said as he applied some soap onto and again fondled her boobs while listening to Nya's moans.

Both of them then kissed again while Cole applied some more soap onto Nya's curvy waist.

"Cole, please... fuck me!" Nya begged while caressing the left side of his neck.

"Okay, let's do this," Cole said as he penetrated Nya.

" **Ahhhhhh!!** " Nya screamed as Cole started thrusting in and out of her as still couldn't handle the intensity.

After about 3 minutes later, Nya's fertile womb was filled with Cole's white and sticky cum.

"You alright?" Cole asked concernedly.

"I'm fine, let's continue," Nya said as she and Cole kissed each other again with more intensity after turning on the shower.

Meanwhile, in the hotel room, Jay woke up and realized that Jane was still naked and had not left the room.

"Good morning," Jane said.

"Morning," Jay said.

"How are you feeling right now? Jane asked.

"Fine," Jay answered.

Jay then got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Why are you still here?" Jay asked after he got out of the bathroom and sat on the bed.

"Since you gave me a gigantic sum of money and I'm bored, we should go for another round of sex," Jane said before she got down on her knees and gave him a blowjob and handjob.

Without thinking twice, Jay and Jane started having sex for the second time.

In the meantime, in the bathroom on the Destiny's Bounty, Cole and Nya were 69'ing while showering, with Nya on top of Cole.

"Wow, I love your... smooth and bouncy... butt," Cole said as he smacked Nya's butt while sucking and licking her wet and tight pussy.

"Thanks, that really... means a lot to... me," Nya said while sucking his long dick.

After that, Nya switched her position and started riding on Cole, making him moaned lowly.

"Wow, this feels so... good!" Cole said while Nya was bouncing on his dick.

"Give it to me, Cole!" Nya said twice as her cum started flowing out from her pussy.

Cole then stretched his hands and fondled Nya's boobs.

"I could do this all day," Nya said as she turned off the shower.

"Me too!" Cole said as he smacked her butt again.

After about 5 minutes later, Cole's cum started flowing out and into Nya's pussy again.

"We should do... this more often," Cole said as he stood up while panting.

"Yeah, we... should," Nya said as she also stood up while panting.

After that, both of them took a towel, dried themselves, wore their bathrobes and left the bathroom.

"Nya, follow me," Cole said as he walked to his room.

"Okay," Nya said as she followed him.

In his room, Cole took out and opened a wooden box which contains a few boxes of birth control pills.

"Here," Cole said as he gave Nya a box of birth control pills.

"Why are you giving me this?" Nya asked.

"I love having sex with women like you, but I don't want you to get pregnant," Cole answered.

"I see. Well, it's better to be safe than sorry." Nya said.

"Thanks, Nya," Cole said as he hugged her.

"See you later, bye," Nya said as she walked back to her room.

"Bye," Cole said as he closed his door.

After closing her door, Nya took off her bathrobe, opened her closet and took out her red lingerie and light purple low cut dress. After wearing her lingerie and dress, she proceeded to wear her makeup, silver earrings, black stockings, and low heels. Nya then grabbed her handbag, tied her hair and went out of her room.

Meanwhile, Jay and Jane had finished having sex.

"Wow, it has been a long time since I had a good sex!" Jane said as she wore her lingerie and clothes.

"Me too," Jay said as he wore his underwear and clothes.

"Jay, I had a wonderful time with you. Bye." Jane said as she left the hotel room.

"Bye, Jane," Jay said before going to the bathroom again.

After coming out of the bathroom, Jay left the hotel room and hotel.


	4. 4: An Old Friend

It was about 9.30am, Lloyd and Harumi were making out in the kitchen until Harumi saw Nya walking into the kitchen.

"Wow, Nya. You look so pretty in that dress." Harumi complimented.

"Yeah, Nya. You look damn hot!" Lloyd said while secretly staring at Nya's cleavage.

"Gee, thanks," Nya said after taking a birth control pill.

"By the way, where are you going?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm going out to meet the seller of a shield generator at the nearby fancy restaurant," Nya answered.

"How much is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Not sure, I'll know when I get there," Nya answered.

"I see," Lloyd said.

"Well, I better get going. Bye." Nya said as she left the Destiny's Bounty.

"Bye!" Lloyd and Harumi said together.

After that, Lloyd and Harumi started making out again. Meanwhile, Jay was walking pass Borg Tower when he realized that he was starving.

"Gee, I better go and grab a quick bite before I return to the Destiny's Bounty," Jay said before he realized that his favourite fast food restaurant is nearby.

On the way there, he saw a guy who accidentally bumped into a hot and beautiful lady.

"Watch where you're going, fool!" The lady said angrily before storming off.

"Sorry." The guy apologized.

Jay soon realized that the lady had dropped a card.

"I see, so that lady is a prostitute, and her name is Kindra," Jay said after picking up the card and realizing that it was a prostitute's name card.

Jay then kept the name card in his wallet and continued walking to the fast food restaurant. In the meantime, Nya was meeting Drake Smith, the seller of the shield generator at the nearby fancy restaurant.

"Nya, how old are you?" Drake asked.

"I'm 19 years old," Nya answered.

"No wonder you look so hot." Drake complimented.

"Gee, thanks for the compliment, Mr Smith," Nya said.

"So, how much is the shield generator?" Nya asked after she leaned forward and rested her boobs on the table.

However, Nya didn't get an immediate answer from Drake as he was ogling at her tender boobs.

"Wait, I can't accept any money from a hot girl like you," Drake answered after he regained his focus.

"So, you're going sell it to me for free?" Nya asked.

"Yes, but on one condition," Drake answered.

"What's the condition?" Nya asked.

"I want you to spend tonight with me at my hotel room," Drake answered.

Meanwhile, Jay had just returned to Destiny's Bounty.

"Jay, where were you last night?" Zane asked while repairing his falcon.

"I was training," Jay answered before yawning.

"I see," Zane said.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to my room," Jay said before returning to his room.

While Jay was in his room, Nya had just left the restaurant. After that, she bumped into Chuck, an old friend of hers at a nearby park and both of them decided to catch up.

"Man, you look so hot!" Chuck complimented.

"Gee, thanks," Nya said.

"So, Nya, how have you been?" Chuck asked.

"Well, I've been good," Nya answered.

"I heard that you are now the water ninja," Chuck said while secretly ogling

at Nya's boobs.

"Yeah," Nya said.

At that moment, Chuck was sexually aroused and wanted to have sex with Nya.

"Nya, are you free now?" Chuck asked after he wiped his bleeding nose.

"Yeah," Nya answered.

"Wanna go to my apartment and have fun with me in my bed?" Chuck asked.

"Sure, it has been a long time since you and I did that," Nya answered.

"Great, let's go!" Chuck said excitedly.

After leaving the cafe, Chuck brought Nya to his apartment.

"Wow, nice apartment!" Nya complimented after she entered the apartment, removed her heels and put her handbag on his couch.

"Thanks!" Chuck said as he entered his room.

"Let's do it!" Nya said as she entered his room and untied her hair in front of him.

With Chuck on top of Nya, both of them started hugging and kissing each other on Chuck's bed. After that, Chuck broke the kiss, lifted Nya's skirt, spread her legs, pulled out her red panties and sucked and licked her pussy, making her wet.

"Wow, this feels... so good!" Nya said before Chuck stopped sucking and licking her pussy and took off his white polo tee.

After he took off his polo tee, Nya kissed Chuck's hairy chest from top to bottom while he tasted her watery cum.

"Wow, this is... the best cum I've ever tasted!" Chuck said after tasting Nya's cum and wiping his mouth.

"Thanks! I'm glad you like it." Nya said before caressing the left side of Chuck's neck.

After that, she took off his black pants and green underwear, revealing his junk.

"Wow, your dick looks so... perfect!" Nya said as she unzipped and took off her purple dress and before giving him a blowjob.

While Nya was giving him a blowjob, Chuck was watching her as she passionately sucked his dick. After 3 minutes, Chuck groaned as his white, sticky and warm cum started flowing into Nya's mouth.

"Mmm... you taste so... delicious," Nya said after she tasted his cum and wiped her mouth and while unclasping and taking off her red bra.

Chuck sucked Nya's boobs while rubbing her pussy, making her moaned uncontrollably. After that, Chuck caressed the left side of Nya's neck.

"Wow, you have... such a... smooth and bouncy... butt," Chuck said after smacking her butt.

"Thanks, Chuck," Nya said.

Chuck caressed Nya's boobs from behind, making her smile gleefully.

"Fuck me," Nya said seductively.

"Alright! Let's... do it." Chuck said.

After that, Chuck penetrated Nya and started fucking her from behind.

"Oh my... god! This feels... so good!" Nya said as Chuck thrust in and out of her.

"Yeah! We should... do this... more often." Chuck said.

"Yeah, we... should," Nya said as her cum started dripping out of her and onto the bed.

After 5 minutes, Chuck groaned loudly as his cum flowed slowly into Nya.

"Phew, I could really use a short break," Chuck said after pulling his dick out of Nya.

"Yeah, me... too," Nya said while trying to catch her breath.

"Man, you look damn hot when you are not wearing your clothes." Chuck complimented.

"Thanks!" Nya said gleefully.

After taking a short break, Nya and Chuck kissed again. After that, He spread her legs out and sucked her pussy, making her wet again.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Chuck asked while massaging her boobs from behind.

"Yeah," Nya answered while she used her right hand and gave him a handjob.

"Great, I'm glad that... you like it." Chuck said before caressing the left side of her neck.

After that, both of them switched positions. With Nya on top of Chuck, both of them started 69'ing.

"I love sucking... your dick... so much!" Nya said.

After 69'ing, Nya rested her hands on Chuck's chest and started riding on him while he fondled her boobs.

"I love how you... look at me when you're... turned on," Nya said.

After 2 minutes, Chuck's cum flowed into Nya again. After taking another short break, Nya wore her red lingerie and purple dress and took her handbag.

"Thank you, Nya, for having sex with me today," Chuck said.

"You're welcome, Chuck," Nya said before putting on her heels.

"By the way, this is the contact number that I'm using right now," Chuck said.

"Thanks!" Nya said.

After putting on her heels, Nya smiled at Chuck and left his apartment. It was 12.30pm, Nya had just returned to the Destiny's Bounty and saw Jay sitting on the couch and watching TV.

"Nya, you're back!" Jay said after realizing that she had returned.

At that moment, Nya took out her phone and decided to confront him.

"Ouch!! What was... that for?!" Jay asked after Nya angrily kicked his junk and slapped him.

"Explain this!!" Nya shouted after she opened the unknown email and showed the video to Jay.

Jay shockingly realized that someone filmed him and Jane having a one-night stand.

"I'm... sorry," Jay said remorsefully after watching the video.

At that moment, Jay was unable to face Nya and shamefully ran back to his room. After that, Nya sat on the couch and started sobbing.


	5. 5: The Second Girl

It was 2.15pm. Lloyd and Zane were watching a movie in the living room.

"Lloyd. Since yesterday, Jay has been acting really weird." Zane said.

"What makes you say that?" Lloyd asked

"Well, I'm not sure but I can tell that he's acting weird," Zane answered.

"I see, I think we should keep a closer eye on him," Lloyd said.

Meanwhile, in Nya's room, she and Cole were 69'ing. After that, both of them hugged and kissed each other.

"Cole, are you ready?" Nya asked seductively after she spread her legs out.

"Yeah, I'm ready!" Cole answered excitedly.

"Great! I want you to fuck me now." Nya said before he penetrated her.

After penetrating her, Cole began fucking Nya, making her moaned loudly.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Cole asked as he thrust in and out of her.

"Yeah! This... feels so... good!" Nya said happily.

After 4 minutes, Cole groaned loudly as he slowly filled Nya's womb with his cum.

"So, are you... alright now?" Cole asked after pulling his dick out of her.

"Yeah, thanks for... having sex with me," Nya answered while trying to catch her breath.

"You're welcome," Cole said before wearing his underwear and suit.

After wearing his underwear and suit, Cole left Nya's room. Nya opened her closet and took out and wore her light blue lingerie and suit. After that, she took another birth control pill and went out to do some training in the forests. Meanwhile, it was 3.20pm, Jay was at a disco bar, waiting for Kindra to show up.

"Hi. You must be the one who called me, right?" Kindra asked after showing up.

"Yeah, I'm Jay," Jay answered.

"My name is Kindra. Wow, you look so handsome." Kindra complimented.

"Gee, thanks," Jay said.

"Before we start having some intimate fun, I want you to pay me." Kindra requested.

"Sure!" Jay said as he gave her a billion dollar cheque.

"Wow, that's a lot of money," Kindra said surprisingly.

"Now, can we have some intimate fun?" Jay asked impatiently.

"Yes! Follow me." Kindra said.

Without wasting any more time, Kindra brought Jay to her hotel room.

"Jay, are you ready?" Kindra asked seductively after she and Jay entered the hotel room.

"Yeah!" Jay answered enthusiastically.

"Great! I love your enthusiasm." Kindra said seductively before taking off her white singlet.

After Kindra removed her singlet, she and Jay laid on the bed and began hugging and kissing each other.

"I love how you look at me when you're turned on," Kindra said after she broke the kiss, took a piece of tissue paper and wiped Jay's bleeding nose and before unclasping and taking off her black bra.

After doing that, Jay fondled her boobs while hearing her moans.

"Wow, your boobs... are... so big and soft," Jay said while sucking Kindra's boobs, making her wet.

"Thanks! Be gentle... with my... boobs." Kindra said.

Jay took off his suit while Kindra took off her dark blue jeans. After that, both of them switched places.

"I want your dick!" Kindra said impatiently.

"As you wish!" Jay said before taking his dark red underwear off.

After Jay took off his underwear, Kindra was shocked by long dick and began giving him a blowjob.

"Wow, you have such a... perfect dick," Kindra said after giving him a blowjob.

"Thanks!" Jay said before she took off her soaked black panties.

After she took off her soaked panties, Kindra lubricated Jay's dick with her own cum and gave him another blowjob. About 3 minutes later, Jay groaned loudly as he slowly filled Kindra's mouth with his white, sticky and warm cum.

"Mmm... your cum taste so sweet," Kindra said after tasting his cum.

"Gee, thanks," Jay said before he and Kindra switched places.

After switching places, Jay and Kindra kissed each other again.

"Oh, Jay, I want... you to... fuck me now," Kindra said while Jay caressed the left side of her neck.

"Sure!" Jay said as he took his ninja suit.

Jay tied both of her wrists to the bed. After that, he penetrated and began fucking her.

"Mmm... do you like that?" Jay asked as he thrust in and out of Kindra.

"Yeah, I love... what you're doing... to me right now," Kindra said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

About 2 minutes later, Jay groaned loudly again as he slowly filled Kindra's willing womb with his cum.

"Phew. Boy, you sure... know how to... show a guy a... good time." Jay said while trying to catch his breath.

"Thanks," Kindra said as he untied her.

"You are a such a wonderful prostitute." Jay said.

After a quick break, Jay and Kindra hugged and kissed each other again. After that, Jay caressed the right side of Kindra's neck while fondling her boobs, making her wet again.

"Mmm... your cum tastes... better than mine," Jay said while tasting her cum.

"Thanks," Kindra said while giving him a quick handjob.

After that, Kindra rested her hands on Jay's chest and began riding on him.

"Mmm… I fucking love it... when you... ride me like... this!" Jay said after smacking her bouncy butt.

"Thanks," Kindra said while rapidly bouncing on his dick.

After about 3 minutes, Kindra was about to reach her limit.

"Jay, I'm... gonna cum!" Kindra said.

"Yes! Cum for me!" Jay said.

Kindra groaned loudly as her cum slowly flowed out of her.

"Are we... done?" Kindra asked pantingly.

"Yeah, we're... done," Jay said as he wore his underwear.

Kindra wore her black lingerie and clothes while Jay wore his ninja suit. After that, they left the hotel room together. In the meantime, Nya was done with her training and walking out of the forests when she bumped into Shade, the young elemental master of shadow.


	6. 6: Shadow And Water

It was 4.10pm, Jay had returned to the Destiny's Bounty. Also, Cole had already told Lloyd and Zane the reason why Jay was acting so weird and the three of them went to his room, tied him to a chair and interrogated him.

"Why would you cheat on Nya?!" Lloyd asked angrily after he kicked Jay's junk.

"To... relieve stress," Jay said.

"If you and Nya are facing relationship problems, you should just break up with her," Zane said.

"I... can't break up with Nya," Jay said.

"Why?!" Cole asked angrily.

"It's because I still love her," Jay answered.

While Jay was being interrogated by Cole, Lloyd and Zane, Nya and Shade were happily chatting with each other under a tree.

"Actually, I have... a confession... to make." Shade said.

"Okay, tell me," Nya said.

"I have a... crush on you." Shade said hesitantly.

"I see," Nya said.

Suddenly, Nya stunned Shade by giving him a kiss.

"What was... that... for?" Shade asked surprisingly.

"That was for being honest with me," Nya said as she smiled at him.

"Oh, I see." Shade said as his dick began erecting.

"By the way, are you free right now?" Nya asked after noticing Shade's erection.

"Yeah, I'm free right now." Shade answered.

"Wanna have sex with me right here and now?" Nya asked seductively as she untied her hair.

"Yes!!" Shade answered excitedly.

Both Nya and Shade laid on the ground and kissed and hugged each other. After that, Shade broke the kiss, caressed the left side of her neck and cupped her boobs.

"Wow, your boobs are so big... and so... soft." Shade said while fondling Nya's boobs, making her wet.

"Thanks. Be gentle... with my... sensitive boobs." She said.

After fondling her boobs, Shade quickly took off Nya's ninja suit and passionately kissed her cleavage. After that, he quickly removed his clothes.

"I love how you... look at me when... you're turned on," Nya said as she unclasped and took off her light blue bra and threw it aside.

Both Nya and Shade kissed each other again. After that, he sucked her right boob.

"Mmm... do you... like that?" Shade asked while sucking Nya's left boob.

"Yeah. I love what... you're doing to... me right now." Nya answered.

Shade caressed the right side of her neck and kissed her stomach and legs. After that, he pulled Nya's soaked light blue panties out and threw it aside.

"You have... such a perfect... little pussy… I love it so... much!" Shade said while sucking and licking Nya's wet pussy.

After that, Shade pulled his underwear out, exposing his junk.

"Wow, you have such an... amazing dick… I love it so much!" Nya said while admiring his fair dick.

After admiring Shade's dick, Nya gave him a blowjob.

"I love sucking... your dick... so much!" Nya said while sucking his dick and playing with his balls.

After that, both Nya and Shade kissed again.

"So, are you ready for me to fuck you?" Shade asked huskily.

"Yes! I want you to fuck me now!" Nya answered excitedly.

"Great! Let's do it." Shade said before penetrating Nya.

After penetrating Nya, Shade began fucking her from behind.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Shade asked as he thrust in and out of her.

"Yeah! I love feeling... you this deep inside... of me." Nya answered seductively.

"Wow, your butt... is so... smooth and so... bouncy." Shade said after smacking her butt.

"Thanks. I'm glad that... you love my... body." Nya said.

A few minutes later, Shade was about to cum.

"I'm gonna cum!" Shade said.

"Yes! I want you... to cum... inside me, now!" Nya said.

Shade groaned loudly as he slowly filled Nya's womb with his white and sticky cum.

"Phew, I need... a quick break," Shade said while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, me too," Nya said.

"You look so hot when you're naked," Shade said as he ogled at Nya's naked body.

"Gee, thanks," Nya said.

While both of them were taking a quick break, Lloyd was crying his eyes out in the living room.

"Lloyd, why are you crying?" Cole asked.

"Harumi... cheated on me," Lloyd answered after drying his tears.

Meanwhile, Nya was giving Shade another blowjob.

"Nya, I want... your... boobs," He said while stroking Nya's long hair.

"Sure, suck my... boobs," Nya said.

Shade sucked, cupped and fondled her boobs, making her wet again. After that, he sucked her wet pussy.

"Mmm... your cum taste so... sweet." Shade said as he tasted Nya's sweet cum.

"Thanks!" Nya said.

Shade quickly grabbed Nya's ninja hood and tied her wrists together and to a tree branch.

"Nya, I'm going to fuck you again!" Shade said.

"Great! Fuck me again." Nya said as spread her legs and before he penetrated her.

After Shade penetrated Nya for the second time, he cupped and fondled her boobs while fucking her, making her moaned repeatedly.

"I could spend... all day between... your legs!" Shade said as he thrust in and out of Nya.

All of the sudden, the sky turned grey and it started to rain. However, both Nya and Shade couldn't care less about the rain.

"Wow, this feels... awfully good," Nya said.

After 3 minutes, Shade was at his limit again.

"Nya, I'm gonna... cum again!" Shade said.

"Yes. Give me... every last drop... of your cum!" Nya said excitedly.

Shade groaned loudly as he filled Nya's womb with more of his cum. After that, he untied her.

"Phew. Thanks for... having sex with me." Nya said after grabbing and wearing her soaked lingerie and ninja suit.

"You're welcome." Shade said after grabbing and wearing his soaked clothes.

Both of them kissed each other for one last time.


	7. 7: Lloyd's Revenge

It was 6.15pm, Nya had returned to the Destiny's Bounty and just finished taking a shower. Also, Lloyd had just finished burning all the gifts he received from Harumi.

"Hey, Nya," Lloyd said after leaving his room.

"Hey, Lloyd," Nya said as she entered her room.

"Are you free now?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Nya said while combing her long hair.

"Is it okay if you and I have sex now?" Lloyd asked while secretly staring at her cleavage.

"Sure! I've always wanted to see how good you are in bed." Nya answered.

"Great! Let's do it!" Lloyd said.

Both of them began kissing each other on Nya's bed. After that, Lloyd broke the passionate kiss, took off her bathrobe and threw it aside.

"Wow, you have such a perfect body," Lloyd said as he ogled at Nya's naked body.

"Thanks! I'm glad that you like my hot body." Nya said.

"Your boobs are so big and smooth," Lloyd said as he gently fondled Nya's boobs.

After doing that, he sucked her boobs, licked her areolas and caressed the left side of her neck, making her moaned.

"This feels... awfully good," Nya said.

Lloyd kissed her narrow cleavage and stomach, making her wet. After doing that, he took off his ninja suit and caressed the right side of Nya's neck.

"Wow, your pussy is so wet!" Lloyd said as he rubbed her wet pussy at a fast pace.

After rubbing her wet pussy, Lloyd fondled Nya's boobs again, making her moaned again.

"I love what you're doing to me right now!" Nya said.

Lloyd and Nya kissed each other again. After that, he took off his green underwear, grabbed his ninja belt and hood and quickly tied her wrists and ankles to her bed.

"Time to fuck you!" Lloyd said excitedly as he cupped her boobs and before penetrating her.

After penetrating her, he began fucking Nya while fondling her boobs.

"I love feeling you this deep inside of me," Nya said as Lloyd powerfully thrust in and out of her.

3 minutes later, Lloyd reached his limit and his white and sticky cum started flowing into Nya. After that, Lloyd untied Nya and both of them took a quick break.

"Lloyd. Why do you suddenly want to have sex with me now?" Nya asked after catching her breath.

"Harumi cheated on me and I need you to help me relieve stress," Lloyd answered.

"I see," Nya said as she grabbed and took another birth control pill.

"Also, you're now single again and I've always wanted to fuck you because you always look so much hotter than Harumi and have such a perfect pair of boobs," Lloyd said.

"Gee, thanks for being honest with me," Nya said.

Meanwhile, Jay was bandaging his wounds. After that, he grabbed his handphone and called Kindra.

" _Hi, Kindra. It's me, Jay._ " Jay said.

" _Oh. Hi, Jay._ " Kindra said.

" _Are you free at about 7.45pm?_ " Jay asked.

" _Yeah,_ " Kindra answered.

" _Great!_ _I'll text you the location of the hotel._ " Jay said happily.

In the meantime, Nya and Lloyd were passionately kissing each other. After that, she gave him a blowjob.

"I fucking love sucking... your dick... so much," Nya said as she sucked Lloyd's dick.

Lloyd caressed the right side of Nya's neck while squeezing her butt. After that, he placed his dick in her cleavage and began fucking her boobs.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Lloyd asked as he thrust between Nya's cleavage.

"Yeah!" Nya answered before she and Lloyd switched positions.

After switching positions, with Nya on top of Lloyd, both of them started 69'ing.

"Wow, I love... sucking your... pussy," Lloyd said as he sucked and licked her pussy.

"Thanks," Nya said as she sucked his entire dick.

Both of them kissed each other while Nya gave Lloyd a handjob. After that, she sat on him and started bouncing on his dick while he fondled her boobs.

"Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this." Lloyd said after smacking Nya's butt.

After 2 minutes, Lloyd reached his limit again and without any warning, he filled Nya's womb with his cum again.

"Nya, thanks for having sex with me," Lloyd said as he wore his underwear.

"You're... welcome," Nya said while trying to catch her breath.

"Can we do this more often?" Lloyd asked after wearing his ninja suit.

"Sure!" Nya answered.

Nya and Lloyd kissed for one last time. After that, he left her room. Meanwhile, it was 7.45pm, Jay was waiting for Kindra at a hotel lobby. After waiting for 5 more minutes, Kindra finally arrived.

"Hi, Kindra," Jay said.

"Hi, Jay. I'm sorry for being late." Kindra said.

"No worries. By the way, I've already booked the hotel room." Jay said.

"Great! Let's go." Kindra said.


	8. 8: Nya's End Of The Bargain

It was 8.05pm, Nya was at the outside of Drake's hotel room.

"Who is it?" Drake asked after she pressed the doorbell.

"Mr Smith, it's me, Nya," Nya answered.

"Hey, Nya, come on in. By the way, you don't have to call me Mr Smith." Drake said after he opened the door and as Nya entered the room.

After entering the room, Nya noticed that he was in his boxers. She then removed her black heels and put her handbag on the table.

"So, are you ready to spend tonight with me?" Drake asked.

"Yeah. I'll do anything for that amazing shield generator." Nya said.

"Great!" Drake said enthusiastically before she removed her light brown skirt.

After she took off her skirt, Drake realized that Nya was wearing a red strapless bodysuit.

"Let's get this over with!" Nya said as she untied her long hair and he ogled at her beautiful body.

Nya and Drake got onto the bed and began hugging and kissing each other. After that, he broke the kiss and caressed the left side of her neck while gently fondling her boobs, making her moaned.

"Your boobs are so... big and soft." Drake complimented.

"Thanks. I'm glad that... you love... my boobs." Nya said.

Drake quickly unzipped and removed Nya's bodysuit and threw it aside, exposing her floral pastel green strapless bra and panties. After that, he and Nya hugged and kissed each other again. Meanwhile, Kindra and Jay were hugging and kissing in a hotel room.

"I love how you look at me when you're turned on!" Kindra said as unclasped and removed her dark orange bra and threw it aside, exposing her nipples.

Jay then sucked Kindra's boobs, making her extremely wet.

"I feel so... sexy when I'm... in your arms," Kindra said as he caressed the right side of her neck while fondling her boobs, making her moaned.

Jay slipped his right hand into her soaked panties and quickly rubbed her wet pussy.

"Wow, your cum taste so sweet!" Jay said after tasting Kindra's cum.

He removed his underwear and threw it aside, exposing his junk. After that, Kindra gave him a handjob and blowjob. In the meantime, Drake was caressing the right side of Nya's neck while fondling her boobs. After that, he unclasped and removed her bra and threw it aside.

"I love what you're... doing to me... right now," Nya said as Drake sucked her boobs, kissed her nipples and licked her areolas, making her extremely wet.

After that, Drake removed Nya's soaked panties and threw it aside, exposing her wet pussy.

"Are you ready for me to enter you?" Drake asked huskily.

"Yes! Fuck me." Nya answered before he penetrated her.

"Wow, your dick fits in me so perfectly," Nya said after he penetrated her.

Drake began fucking her at a fast rate, making her moaned again. About 4 minutes later, he was about to cum.

"I'm gonna cum!" Drake said.

"Great! I want you... to cum... inside of me." Nya said.

Drake groaned loudly as he started filling Nya's womb with his cum. After that, he pulled his dick out of her and both of them took a break.

"I love your body," Drake said as he ogled at Nya's naked body.

"Thanks! I'm glad that you love my body." Nya said.

3 minutes later, both of them hugged and kissed each other again. Meanwhile, Kindra was giving Jay a second blowjob. After that, she removed her soaked panties and threw it aside, exposing her wet pussy.

"Jay, lie back and let me make you cum," Kindra said seductively.

"Sure!" Jay said excitedly.

Kindra rested her hands on his firm and hairy chest and began riding on him.

"Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this!" Jay said as she bounced on his long dick.

"Turn around. I want your butt." Jay requested.

"As you... wish," Kindra said before turning around.

After turning around, she continued bouncing on Jay's dick while he gently fondled her butt.

"Your butt is... so smooth... and bouncy," Jay said before reaching his limit.

After reaching his limit, Jay groaned loudly as he started filling Kindra's womb with his cum. After that, both of them took a break.

"Jay. I have a confession to make." Kindra said after catching her breath.

"Okay, tell me," Jay said.

"I... like you," Kindra said hesitantly.

He was stunned by her confession.

"I'm... sorry, Kindra, but I'm not into you and I only see you as a sexy and experienced prostitute and... a friend," Jay said.

"I see," Kindra said disappointedly.

About 3 minutes later, Kindra sat on Jay's lap and both of them kissed each other. After that, he broke the kiss and sucked her boobs again, making her moaned.

"I love sucking... your boobs... so much," Jay said before he and Kindra switched positions.

After switching positions, with Kindra on top of Jay, both of them began 69'ing.

"You have... such a... perfect dick," Kindra said as she sucked and licked his long dick and played with his balls while Jay sucked and licked her pussy and smacked her butt.

After that, Jay used his blue t-shirt and tied her wrists to the bed.

"Fuck me," Kindra said excitedly before he penetrated her.

After he penetrated her, Kindra wrapped her legs around Jay's waist and he started fucking her.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Jay asked as he thrust in and out of her.

"Yeah! You feel so... good inside... of me." Kindra answered seductively.

After about 3 minutes, Jay groaned loudly as he filled Kindra's womb with his cum again.

"Thanks for having sex with me," Jay said as he wore his underwear and clothes.

"You're welcome," Kindra said as she wore her lingerie and purple dress.

"By the way, this is my personal number," Kindra said.

"Thanks!" Jay said.

Both of them kissed each other and left the room together. The next day at about 1.30pm, Nya had just finished installing the shield generator at the bridge of the Destiny's Bounty. All of a sudden, Chuck called her.

" _Hi, Chuck,_ " Nya said after picking up her handphone.

" _Hi, Nya. Are you free at 6 pm?_ " Chuck asked.

" _Yeah, I'm free at 6 pm_ ," Nya said.

" _Do you want to go clubbing with me?_ " Chuck asked.

" _Sure!_ " Nya answered.

" _Great! I'll text you the location._ _Bye!_ " Chuck said.

" _Bye,_ " Nya said before ending the call.


	9. 9: Harumi's Retribution

Meanwhile, Harumi was crying in her new apartment as she found out that her new boyfriend cheated on her.

" _Now that I know my boyfriend cheated on me, is it possible for me and Lloyd to get back together?_ " Harumi thought.

All of a sudden, she heard someone knocking on the door. She dried her tears, opened the door and realised that she received a small package.

" _I wonder who sent me this package?_ " Harumi thought before opening the package.

After opening the package, she realised that the package contained a DVD. Harumi then put the DVD into the DVD player. After that, she played the DVD and found out that Lloyd and Nya had sex with each other.

"Why?! Why... am I such an idiot?! Why did I cheat on Lloyd?! Is... this my retribution?" Harumi said as she began crying.

About 5 minutes later, she felt horny and decided to call Jay.

" _Hi, Jay!_ " Harumi said.

" _Hey, Harumi,_ " Jay said.

" _Do you want to come to my place? I'm feeling kinda horny._ " Harumi asked.

" _Sure!_ " Jay answered.

" _Great! I'll text you the location._ " Harumi said.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Cole and Nya were kissing each other passionately while Lloyd sucked her wet boobs. After that, she gave Cole a blowjob while Lloyd fucked her from behind. About 4 minutes later, Cole and Lloyd were at their limit.

"I'm gonna cum!" Cole said.

"Me too! Let's do it together." Lloyd said as he thrust in and out of Nya.

At the same time, Cole filled Nya's mouth with his cum while Lloyd filled her womb with his cum.

"Mmm… you taste so good, Cole." Nya said after tasting Cole's cum.

After that, Lloyd and Nya kissed each other while Cole sucked and licked her wet pussy. In the meantime, Jay was at the outside of Harumi's apartment.

"Hi, Jay," Harumi said after he pressed the doorbell and she opened the door.

"Hey, Harumi," Jay said before entering her apartment.

After entering her apartment, Jay realised that Harumi was only wearing a green t-shirt.

"Wow, you look so hot." Jay complimented while admiring her dark blue panties and butt.

"Thanks," Harumi said before she untied her white hair.

After she untied her white hair, Harumi and Jay got onto the couch.

"I love how you look at me when you're turned on," Harumi said seductively.

With Harumi on top of Jay, both of them hugged and kissed each other. About 2 minutes later, she caressed the left side of his neck.

"Mmmmm… good girl." Jay said.

Harumi smiled at him and pulled his grey jeans and black underwear out, exposing his junk.

"Relax… let me make you cum." Harumi said seductively.

She kissed the tip of Jay's dick and gave him a blowjob.

"I love... sucking your... dick so... much," Harumi said while sucking his dick.

About 3 minutes later, Jay was at his limit.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jay said.

"Cum in... my mouth. I... want to... taste you." Harumi said.

Jay groaned loudly as he slowly filled her mouth with his cum.

"Mmm… you taste so good!" Harumi said after tasting his warm and sweet cum and before giving him a handjob.

After giving him a handjob, both of them hugged and kissed each other again. After that, Jay quickly took off her t-shirt and threw it aside, exposing her dark blue bra.

"You look so beautiful right now." Jay complimented.

"Thanks!" Harumi said before taking off his blue t-shirt.

"Wow, your muscles are so big and firm," Harumi said after taking off his t-shirt.

Jay unclasped and removed her bra, exposing her nipples. He then sucked and fondled her boobs, making her wet.

"Mmm… I can tell that you're having fun." Harumi said.

Harumi caressed the right side of Jay's neck. After that, he pulled her soaked panties and threw it aside, exposing her wet pussy.

"Wow, your cum tastes better than mine," Jay said after tasting her cum.

Jay penetrated Harumi. After that, he began fucking her.

"You feel so... good inside... of me," Harumi said as Jay thrust in and out of her.

After a few minutes, Jay groaned loudly as filled Harumi's womb with his cum. After that, both of them took a break.

"You look even more beautiful when you are naked," Jay said.

"Thanks," Harumi said.

Jay wore his clothes. After that, he smiled at Harumi and left the apartment. Meanwhile, it was 3.10pm, Neuro, the young elemental master of mind was meditating at a swimming pool. Suddenly, he sensed Nya's presence.


	10. 10: Calming The Mind

"Hey, Nya," Neuro said after walking towards her.

"Oh. Hey, Neuro." Nya said.

"Mind if I sit beside you?" Neuro asked politely while ogling at her sexy body.

"Sure," Nya answered.

"I didn't expect you to be here," Neuro said after sitting on a pool chair.

"Likewise," Nya said.

"What's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Neuro asked.

At that moment, Nya started crying.

"2 days... ago, Jay... cheated on me." Nya answered.

Meanwhile, Jay was in the living room watching a movie with Dareth and Cole.

"This movie sucks! I'm going out to buy my favourite chocolate cake." Cole said.

"Bye," Jay said as Cole left the Destiny's Bounty.

Little did Cole know that Dareth was actually Chamille, the master of form in disguise.

"Jay, are you ready to have some fun with me?" Chamille asked seductively after Jay turned off the TV and as she seduced him by playing with her boobs.

"Yeah!" Jay answered enthusiastically as his dick began erecting.

"I love your enthusiasm," Chamille said excitedly.

Both Jay and Chamille hugged and kissed each other on the couch. After that, he removed her purple clothes and red strapless bra, exposing her nipples.

"Wow, your boobs are so soft and big," Jay said while fondling her boobs.

Jay quickly took off his blue ninja suit and threw it aside, exposing his white underwear.

"Wow, your muscles are so firm!" Chamille said as she touched his biceps.

He then sucked Chamille's boobs, making her moaned loudly. In the meantime, Nya and Neuro were hugging and kissing each other in the swimming pool. After that, he caressed the left side of her neck, making her moaned.

"You have such a perfect pair of boobs," Neuro said while staring and fondling her boobs.

"Thanks!" Nya said as she smiled at him.

"You look so pretty when you smile." Neuro complimented.

Neuro sat on the edge of the pool and lowered his black swimming trunks, exposing his junk.

"Your dick is so long!" Nya said before giving him a blowjob.

"Wow, I love sucking your dick so much," Nya said after giving him a blowjob.

He got back into the pool and lowered her yellow strapless bikini top, exposing her nipples. After that, Neuro sucked her wet boobs, making her moaned again.

"Are you alright?" Neuro asked worriedly.

"I'm alright," Nya answered.

Both of them kissed each other again while Neuro fondled her boobs again. After that, Nya caressed the right side of his neck while giving him a handjob.

"Neuro, I want you to fuck me," Nya said as she lowered her bikini bottom, exposing her pussy.

Neuro penetrated Nya. After that, he started fucking her while squeezing her butt.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Neuro asked he thrust in and out of Nya.

"Yeah. I wish you could be inside me forever." Nya said happily.

3 minutes later, Neuro was at his limit. He then stopped thrusting in and out of her as his dick began pumping endless amounts of warm and sticky ropes of cum into her willing womb.

"Thanks for having sex with me," Nya said after he pulled his dick out of her and lifting her bikini.

"You're welcome," Neuro said after lifting his swimming trunks.

"Can we... do this more often?" Neuro asked after he and Nya got out of the swimming pool.

"Sure! Just give me a call." Nya answered as she smiled at him again.

Meanwhile, Chamille was riding on Jay while he was fondling her boobs.

"Mmm… I can tell that... you're having fun." Chamille said as she bounced on his dick.

"Yeah. I fucking love... it when you... ride me like this." Jay said.

"Turn around. I want your butt." Jay requested.

She turned around and started doing reverse cowgirl while he squeezed her butt.

"When you hold... my butt that way, it... makes me explode!" Chamille said.

2 minutes later, both of them were about to cum.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jay said.

"Me too. Let's do it together!" Chamille said.

Both of them groaned loudly as Jay began filling her willing and fertile womb with his cum while Chamille's cum began dripping onto the couch. After that, she grabbed and wore her red lingerie and purple clothes.

"That was kinda fun but I have to go. Bye, Jay." Chamille said.

"Bye," Jay said.


	11. 11: The Betrayal

It was 6.20pm, Jay and his father were upgrading the Desert Lightning at the junkyard.

"So, when will Nya become my daughter in law?" Ed asked.

"She is not going to be your daughter in law. We've broken up." Jay answered.

"What?! Why?" Ed asked.

" _Should I tell the truth or a lie?_ " Jay thought.

"She... fell in love with someone else," Jay answered.

Meanwhile, Nya and Chuck were clubbing at a nightclub.

"Hey. I'm feeling a bit horny, do you want to have sex with me in my car now?" Chuck asked after she took another birth control pill.

"Sure!" Nya answered.

"Great! Let's go." Chuck said excitedly.

In the meantime, Kai was forging the sword of fire at the monastery of spinjitzu.

After he finished forging the sword, he took his handphone and called Skylor.

" _Hey, Skylor,_ " Kai said.

" _Hey, Kai_ ," Skylor said.

" _Are you free now?_ " Kai asked.

" _Yeah. I'm free now._ " Skylor answered.

" _Great! Do you remember the time when we broke the bed? Do you wanna do it again later at the monastery?_ " Kai asked.

" _Sure! See you in an hour. I love you!_ " Skylor answered seductively.

" _I love you too,_ " Kai said before ending the call.

After ending the call, Kai took his red ninja suit and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Meanwhile, with Chuck on top of Nya, both of them were hugging and kissing each other in his car.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Chuck asked as he fondled her boobs.

"Yeah, this feels... awfully good," Nya answered.

Chuck removed Nya's dark green cheongsam and threw it aside, exposing her white lingerie. After doing that, he slipped his left hand into her white panties and rubbed her pussy while caressing the left side of her neck, making her wet.

"Wow, your cum tastes as sweet as usual," Chuck said as he tasted her cum.

Nya smiled gleefully at him as she untied her hair and took off her white bra, revealing her nipples. Chuck then sucked her boobs, followed by kissing her nipples and licking her areolas, making her moaned loudly. After that, she caressed the right side of his neck while he gave her butt a gentle squeeze.

"When you hold my butt that way, it makes me explode!" Nya said before Chuck took off his black jacket and orange polo tee.

After he took off his jacket and polo tee, she pulled out her soaked white panties and threw it aside, revealing her wet pussy.

"I love how you look at me when you're turned on," Nya said seductively.

Once again, both of them hugged and kissed each other. After that, Chuck broke the kiss and quickly pulled his pants and red underwear out, exposing his junk.

"Fuck me now, I can't wait," Nya said as she spread her legs out.

Chuck penetrated Nya, making her moaned. After doing that, he fucked her while fondling her boobs.

"You feel so... good inside... of me," Nya said as he thrust in and out of her.

After 3 minutes, Chuck groaned loudly as he slowly filled her willing womb with his cum.

"Let's take... a quick break," Chuck said after he pulled his dick out of Nya.

Meanwhile, Kai had just finished taking a shower when he heard someone knocking the door.

"Hey, Skylor," Kai said after he opened the door.

"Hey, Kai," Skylor said.

He realized that she wasn't wearing her orange suit but an orange low-cut dress.

"You look really beautiful," Kai said.

At that moment, Skylor smiled seductively as she noticed his erection.

"Thanks!" Skylor said.

Both of them entered Kai's room. After that, Skylor untied her long hair.

"Let's do it, baby!" Skylor said excitedly.

"I love your enthusiasm," Kai said.

In the meantime, Nya was giving Chuck a blowjob.

"I love sucking your dick so much," Nya said after the blowjob.

Chuck caressed the right side of her neck while fondling her boobs, making her moaned. After that, he and Nya hugged and kissed each other once more.

"Now, relax… just lie back and let me make you cum." Nya said seductively as she smiled at him.

Nya rested her hands on Chuck's chest. After that, she rode on him.

"Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this." Chuck said as she bounced on his dick at an acceptably fast rate.

3 minutes later, Chuck was at his limit. He groaned as he filled Nya's womb with his cum again. After that, both of them took a moment to catch their breath.

"Phew, great sex," Nya said.

"Yeah. Do you want some water?" Chuck asked after wearing his underwear and pants.

"Sure!" Nya said as she wore her white lingerie.

He got out of his car and opened the trunk. Before giving her a bottle of water, Chuck quickly opened the bottle and spiked the water. After doing that, he closed the bottle and went back into the car.

"Here," Chuck said as he gave Nya the bottle of water.

"Thanks, Chuck," Nya said before drinking the water.

After drinking the water, she wore her cheongsam and black heels.

"Bye, Nya," Chuck said as she took her handbag.

"Bye," Nya said before she got out of his car.

After doing that, she suddenly felt giddy and fainted. Chuck wore his polo tee and carried Nya back into his car. He then whipped out his phone and called someone.

" _Acronix, I've done what you have asked me to do,_ " Chuck said.

" _Great job, Chuck. Now, bring her to us._ " Acronix said.


	12. 12: Fiery Romance

It was 7.45 pm, Kai was caressing the left side of Skylor's neck while fondling her soft and big boobs, making her moaned softly.

"Take off your ninja suit, I want to give you a blowjob," Skylor said seductively.

Kai quickly took off his red ninja suit and black underwear, exposing his naked body. Skylor then kissed the tip of Kai's fairly long dick and passionately gave him a blowjob.

"I love sucking your long dick so much!" Skylor said after the blowjob and while giving him a handjob.

After the handjob, Skylor unclasped and took off her teal bra and threw it onto the floor, exposing her nipples. Before sucking her boobs, Kai slipped his left hand into her teal panties. After doing that, he sucked Skylor's boobs and licked her areolas while rubbing her pussy, making her extremely wet.

"Mmm... your cum tastes as good as usual," Kai said after tasting her sticky and sweet cum.

Kai and Skylor hugged and passionately kissed each other. After that, she caressed the left side of his neck, making him moaned. While she was doing that, Kai gently squeezed her smooth and bouncy butt.

"When you hold my butt that way, it makes me explode," Skylor said as she smiled gleefully at him.

"You have a wonderful smile," Kai said before Skylor took off her soaked teal panties.

After she took off her soaked panties, he licked and sucked her wet pussy, making her moaned loudly. After doing that, Kai sucked Skylor's boobs again while squeezing her smooth butt.

"Kai, I want you to fuck me right now," Skylor said.

Kai leaned closer towards Skylor and penetrated her, making her moaned loudly again. After doing that, he began fucking her. While fucking Skylor, Kai sucked and fondled her boobs.

"This feels... awfully good!" Skylor said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I could spend all day... between your legs!" Kai said as he thrust in and out of Skylor.

About 2 minutes later, Kai stopped thrusting as his dick slowly pumped hot ropes of cum into Skylor's willing womb.

"Skylor, are you alright?" Kai asked after pulling his long dick out of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need a quick break." Skylor said.

"Yeah, me too," Kai said.

Meanwhile, Jay had just returned to the Destiny's Bounty. He went to his room and took off his blue ninja suit. After doing that, he took another blue ninja suit out of his wardrobe. After wearing the ninja suit, he started doing some physical training. While Jay was physically training himself, Skylor was giving Kai another handjob.

"You look so hot when you are naked," Kai said during the second handjob.

"Thanks," Skylor said seductively.

After the handjob, both of them hugged and kissed each other again. Kai then sat on Skylor's stomach, placed his long dick in her narrow cleavage and began fucking her boobs. For every forward thrust, she would kiss the tip of his dick. After fucking her boobs, Kai caressed the right side of Skylor's neck while rubbing her wet pussy, making her wet.

"Let me get on top of your dick," Skylor said as she and Kai switched positions.

After both of them switched positions, she rested her hands on his firm chest and began riding on him. While Skylor bounced up and down on Kai's dick, he fondled her soft boobs, making her moaned softly again.

"Kai, I love you... very much," Skylor said.

"I... love you too, Skylor!" Kai said.

About a few minutes later, Kai groaned loudly as he slowly filled her willing womb with hot ropes of cum again. After taking another quick break, Skylor grabbed and wore her teal lingerie. All of a sudden, before she wore her orange dress, her phone started ringing.

" _Hi, Ben,_ " Skylor said.

" _Skylor, we need you at the_ _noodle house,_ " Ben said.

" _Why? Is there a problem?_ " Skylor asked.

" _Yes,_ " Ben answered.

" _I'm on way,_ " Skylor said as she ended the call.

"Who was that?" Kai asked after wearing his underwear and ninja suit.

"One of my employees," Skylor answered while wearing her orange dress.

"I need to go now," Skylor said after wearing her dress.

"Let me give you a lift," Kai said.

"That would be nice, thanks," Skylor said as she smiled at him.

"Give me a moment," Kai said.

He went out of his room and entered the forge. After that, Kai grabbed the sword of fire and went out of the forge and to the courtyard.

"It's been a long time," Kai said before turning the sword into the Blade Cycle.

"Get on!" Kai said after doing that.

Skylor got onto the Blade Cycle. After doing that, both of them left the monastery. Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse located at the outskirts of Ninjago City, Krux and Acronix had just finished rebuilding the Iron Doom.

"Great job, brother. Now, we only need the reversal blade." Krux said.

A few minutes later, Chuck arrived at the warehouse. After that, he got out and quickly carried Nya out of his car.

"Here you go, as promised, 1 billion dollars," Krux said after Chuck gave Nya to Acronix.

"Thanks," Chuck said as he took the money.

After that, he got back into his car and left the warehouse. Acronix then took off Nya's cheongsam and white lingerie, exposing her naked body. After doing that, he tied her wrists and waist to a pole.


	13. 13: Polluting The Water

It was at 8.50 pm. Jay had just finished taking a shower. After entering his room, he opened his wardrobe and took out another blue ninja suit. All of a sudden, after he wore his ninja suit, his phone started ringing.

" _Hello,_ " Jay said.

" _Hello, Jay,_ " Krux said.

" _Krux! I thought you are dead._ " Jay said shockingly.

" _No, I'm not dead. Listen! Nya is in our hands._ " Krux said.

" _What?! You son of a bitch!_ " Jay said angrily.

" _Bring us the reversal blade, or else we'll kill her,_ " Krux said.

" _Where are you?_ " Jay asked.

" _Once you acquired the blade, call me. I'll tell you about our location._ _You have 5 hours._ " Krux said as he ended the call.

Jay ran into his room and took his nunchucks. Before he went out of the Destiny's Bounty, Krux sent him a picture of Nya. After that, he went out and got onto the Desert Lightning and drove off. Meanwhile, Nya had just woke up and realised that she was naked and had been kidnapped by the Time Twins.

"Krux, Acronix. I thought you guys were dead!" Nya said.

"No, we're not dead," Acronix said.

"Let me go now!" Nya said.

"No," Acronix said.

"Why? What do you want?" Nya questioned.

"We want the reversal blade," Krux answered.

"Also, we want to make you pay for foiling our plans." Acronix answered.

"Brother, let's flip a coin. Heads means that I will fuck the girl first, followed by you. Tails means that you will fuck the girl first, followed by me." Acronix said after taking a coin out of his pocket.

Acronix flipped the coin. After doing that, Krux realised that it was heads.

"Yes!" Acronix said delightfully.

"Good for you. I'm gonna take a quick nap." Krux said.

Krux sat on a chair and took a quick nap.

"Now, it's just the two of us," Acronix said as he took a roll of black tape.

"You're gonna regret it!" Nya said before he shut her up by taping her mouth.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" Acronix said after taping her mouth.

Acronix groped Nya's big and smooth boobs. After doing that, he sucked her boobs and licked her areolas. At that moment, Nya resisted by kicking Acronix's right leg.

"You little... bitch," Acronix said as he retaliated by punching her face twice.

Meanwhile, Jay had just left Borg Tower with the reversal blade. He then took out his phone and call the Time Twins. Coincidentally, Krux had just woke up from his quick nap.

" _Hello,_ " Krux said.

" _I've acquired the reversal blade. Where are you?!_ " Jay asked.

" _I'll text you the location,_ " Krux said before ending the call.

After ending the call, he texted the location of the abandoned warehouse to Jay. After knowing the location of the Time Twins, Jay got onto his bike and drove off. In the meantime, Kai and Skylor had just reached Chen's noodle house.

"Bye, Kai," Skylor said as she got off his bike.

"Bye, Skylor," Kai said.

Before Kai drove off, he saw Zane.

"Kai!" Zane called.

"Oh. Hey, Zane. What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"I'm on my way to the hardware store," Zane answered.

All of a sudden, Kai saw Jay riding on his bike from afar.

"Zane, look!" Kai said.

"Isn't that the reversal blade? Why does Jay have possession of it?" Zane asked.

"I don't know. Let's follow him." Kai said.

"Give me a moment," Zane said.

Zane ran to and got into the Titanium Ninja Tumbler. After that, both Kai and Zane followed Jay. Meanwhile, Acronix was rubbing Nya's pussy, making her shockingly wet.

"Mmm… you taste so good!" Acronix said as he tasted Nya's cum.

Acronix took off his clothes and underwear, exposing his junk. After doing that, he penetrated Nya and began raping her. While raping her, he squeezed her smooth butt. At that moment, Nya felt helpless and started crying. 3 minutes later, Acronix groaned loudly as he slowly filled he unwilling womb with hot ropes of cum. After doing that, he pulled his dick out of Nya and wore his clothes.

"Brother, I'm done. Your turn." Acronix said.


	14. 14: The Rescue Mission

It was at 10.10 pm. Krux was happily sucking and licking Nya's wet and tight pussy.

"You have such nice boobs," Krux said as he groped her big boobs.

After groping Nya's boobs, he kissed her nipples and sucked her boobs. She resisted again by kicking Krux's junk. He retaliated by punching her nose. As a result, Nya's nose started bleeding.

"This is what you get for foiling our plans!" Krux said as he happily groped her boobs again.

After doing that, Krux took off his clothes and underwear, exposing his junk. Before he raped Nya, he fucked her boobs. For every backward thrust, Krux would smack her smooth and bouncy butt. After fucking Nya's boobs, he lifted her sexy legs and penetrated her. After doing that, he began raping Nya.

"I could spend all day between your legs!" Krux said as he thrust in and out of her.

After a few minutes, Krux groaned loudly as his cum began flowing into Nya's unwilling womb. After pulling his dick out of Nya, Krux wore his underwear and clothes.

"Brother, he's here," Acronix said as Jay entered the warehouse.

Meanwhile, Kai and Zane were hiding behind a stack of boxes.

"Zane, here's the plan. The moment Jay gives the reversal blade to Acronix, I want you to knock the blade off his hand." Kai said softly.

"Got it," Zane said softly as he took his bow and an arrow and started aiming.

The moment when Jay gave the blade to Acronix, Zane fired the arrow which knocked the blade out of Acronix's hand.

"Liar!" Acronix said as he kicked Jay.

Both Zane and Kai started charging towards the Time Twins.

"Kai, Zane, both of you should not be here," Jay said.

"When we get back to the bounty, you owe an explanation. Now, get Nya out of here." Kai said after kicking on Jay's junk.

"Kai, a little help here," Zane said as he was nearly overwhelmed by Krux and Acronix.

Acronix took the forward blade and nearly punched Kai. Fortunately, Kai managed to block the punch with his sword. While Zane and Kai fought the Time Twins, Jay was untying Nya.

"Nya, are you alright?" Jay asked after pulling the tape off her mouth.

"I'm... fine," Nya said weakly.

"Let's get out of here," Jay said before taking her cheongsam and white lingerie.

After doing that, he piggybacked Nya and both of them exited the warehouse. Meanwhile, Krux took the pause blade and charged towards Kai and Zane.

"Fire!" Kai said as he blasted his fire.

Unfortunately, Krux managed to block the blast.

"Ice!" Zane said as he blasted his ice onto the ground, causing both Krux and Acronix to slip and fall.

After doing that, he froze Acronix. Kai forcefully snatched the pause blade from Krux and stabbed his chest with his sword.

"Brother!!" Acronix shouted after he managed to thaw himself out.

Acronix angrily tackled Kai. After doing that, he grabbed the pause blade.

"You'll pay for that!" Acronix said as he took the remaining time blades.

After doing that, he inserted the four time blades into the Iron Doom. At that moment, the Iron Doom was fully functional again. After Acronix got into the Iron Doom, he blasted a powerful temporal unibeam. Kai managed to dodge the beam. Unfortunately, Zane's left arm was vaporized by the beam.

"Kai, I want you to distract him while I plant some bombs around the Iron Doom," Zane said.

"Got it!" Kai said before transforming his sword into the Blade Cycle.

After doing that, Kai quickly circled around the Iron Doom.

"Hold still, you little prick," Acronix said as he brought out two giant swords.

After doing that, he attempted to kill Kai, but to no avail.

"Kai! I'm done! Let's get out of here!" Zane said before jumping onto the Blade Cycle.

After jumping onto the Blade Cycle, he and Kai quickly left the warehouse. At that moment, the bombs exploded, killing Acronix and destroying the Iron Doom.

"Phew! Great job." Kai said.

"Thanks!" Zane said.

Zane got off Kai's bike and into the Titanium Ninja Tumbler. After that, both of them drove back to the Destiny's Bounty.


	15. 15: The Separation

It was 12.30 am, Kai was torturing Jay relentlessly in his room by punching and kicking him.

"Give me a reason why I should not kill you right now," Kai demanded.

"You... need me," Jay said weakly.

"No, I don't need you. In fact, this team doesn't a bastard like you!" Kai said.

Kai kicked Jay's junk, making him screamed. 9 hours later, in Nya's room, Nya woke up and realised that Jay was sitting beside her.

"Hey, are you alright?" Jay asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nya answered.

"That's good," Jay said.

"Jay, I want you to leave this ship," Nya said.

"What? Why?!" Jay asked.

"I don't want to see you!" Nya answered.

"If... that is what you want, I'll leave... right now. If you need me, I'll be at the junkyard." Jay said before leaving her room.

After he left the room, Nya started crying. Jay went back to his room, took his bag, put all of his clothes and valuables into his black bag and left the Destiny's Bounty. 3 days later, at the junkyard, Jay and his parents had just finished breakfast.

"Jay, your dad and I are going out right now," Edna said.

"Yeah. We'll be back with dinner." Ed said.

"Bye, mum. Bye, dad." Jay said before his parents left the junkyard.

After his parents left the junkyard, Jay decided to call Harumi as he was feeling horny.

" _Hi, Harumi,_ " Jay said.

" _Hi, Jay,_ " Harumi said.

" _Are you free now?_ " Jay asked.

" _Yeah. I'm free right now._ " Harumi answered.

" _Do you want to come_ _over to my parents' junkyard and have sex with me?_ " Jay said.

" _Sure!_ " Harumi said.

" _Great! I'll text you the location of the junkyard._ " Jay said.

Meanwhile, at the Destiny's Bounty, Nya had just finished rebuilding Zane's left arm.

"Zane, how does it feel?" Nya asked.

"It feels great! Thanks, Nya." Zane answered.

Nya smiled at Zane and left his room. After that, she went back to and started cleaning her room. A few minutes later, Nya stumbled upon a box containing all the gifts she received from Jay and the pictures she took with him. After looking through all the gifts and pictures in the box, Nya closed the box, hugged the box and started crying. In the meantime, Harumi had just arrived at the junkyard.

"Hey, Jay," Harumi said.

"Wow, that was fast," Jay said.

"Yeah, I came here as soon as possible so that... you and I can have some fun together." Harumi said seductively.

Both of them entered the trailer. Jay sat on a chair while Harumi sat on his lap. After that, both of them kissed each other. After a few minutes, Harumi broke the kiss, untied her hair and took off her grey singlet, revealing her brown bra.

"I love how you look at me when you're turned on!" Harumi said seductively as she took a piece of tissue and wiped Jay's bleeding nose.

Harumi caressed the left side of Jay's neck while he fondled her big and smooth boobs. After that, Jay unclasped and lifted her brown bra, exposing Harumi's nipples.

"You have a nice pair of boobs," Jay said after he sucked her boobs and licked her areolas.

Harumi smiled gleefully at Jay. After that, she lowered her bra straps, took off her bra and threw it onto the floor. Both of them kissed each other again. After the kiss, Harumi felt his erection.

"Let me give you a blowjob," Harumi said as she got on her knees and pulled out his grey shorts and dark red underwear, exposing his junk.

She kissed the tip of Jay's long dick and gave him a blowjob. Jay watched Harumi as she passionately sucked his dick. After the blowjob, both Harumi and Jay laid on the floor and kissed each other again. During the kiss, she gave him a handjob while he gently squeezed her bouncy butt.

"When you hold my buttocks that way, It makes me explode," Harumi said happily.

She took off her orange shorts and brown panties, revealing her pussy.

"Let me get on top of your dick," Harumi said as she got on top of Jay's dick.

After doing that, she began riding on Jay. While Harumi was bouncing on his dick, Jay fondled her boobs.

"Mmm… I fucking love it when you ride me like this." Jay said as he smiled at her.

3 minutes later, both Jay and Harumi were about to cum.

"I'm about... to cum!" Harumi said.

"I'm about... to cum too, let's do it together," Jay said.

Both of them groaned loudly as her cum started dripping while his cum began flowing into her willing womb.

"Are you alright?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just need a short break." Harumi replied.

In the meantime, Lloyd noticed that Nya was still cleaning her room.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Lloyd asked.

"That would be nice, thanks," Nya replied.

About 10 minutes later, both of them were done cleaning the room.

"Thanks for helping me clean my room," Nya said.

"You're welcome," Lloyd said as he smiled at her.

"Do you want to have sex with me now? I've got nothing else to do now." Nya asked.

"Sure!" Lloyd replied.

"Great! Just give me a moment." Nya said before taking her last birth control pill.

After taking the last pill, both of them laid on Nya's bed and kissed each other. After that, Lloyd caressed the right side of her neck while fondling her big boobs, making her moaned.

"I'm getting so turned on!" Lloyd said as he quickly took off his green ninja suit and black underwear, revealing his junk.

Before Nya gave him a blowjob, she and Lloyd kissed each other again. After the kiss, she kissed the tip of his long dick and gave him a blowjob.

"You have such a perfect dick!" Nya said after the blowjob.

She gave Lloyd a handjob, making him moaned. After the handjob, Nya caressed the right side of Lloyd's neck. After doing that, she took off her ninja suit and threw it onto the floor, revealing her red and white lingerie.

"You look so fucking sexy right now!" Lloyd said excitedly.

He slipped his left into Nya's panties. After doing that, he caressed the left side of her neck while rubbing her pussy, making her wet.

"Mmm... your cum taste... as good as usual," Lloyd said while tasting her cum.

"Lloyd, I want you to fuck me," Nya said after she took off her soaked panties.

Both of them got into the 'Rodeo' position. After that, Lloyd penetrated and began fucking Nya.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Lloyd asked as he thrust in and out of Nya.

"Yeah, I love feeling you this deep inside of me," Nya said.

About a few minutes later, Lloyd groaned loudly as his dick began pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb.

"Lloyd, can I ask you a question?" Nya asked after he pulled his dick out of her.

"Sure!" Lloyd replied.

"Should I forgive Jay for cheating on me?" Nya asked.

"Well, it depends on whether if you still love Jay or not," Lloyd replied.

"I see," Nya said.

"Do you still love Jay?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not sure," Nya replied.

At that moment, Cole appeared out of nowhere.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Cole asked.

"Sure!" Nya replied.

Meanwhile, Jay and Harumi were 69'ing on the floor.

"Let's fuck again, I want more!" Harumi said.

Jay quickly took his white singlet and tied her wrists to a leg of a wooden table. Both of them got into the 'Captain' position. After that, Jay penetrated Harumi again.

"I could spend... all day... between your legs!" Jay said as he thrust in and out of her.

About 3 minutes later, Jay groaned loudly as his dick began pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb.

"Thanks for having sex with me," Jay said after pulling his dick out of Harumi.

"You're welcome," Harumi said before wearing her clothes and brown lingerie.

After wearing her clothes and lingerie, Harumi left the junkyard. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Nya were kissing each other while Cole was licking and sucking her wet pussy.

"Cole, I want you to fuck me," Nya said.

Cole penetrated Nya. After doing that, he began fucking her. While he was thrusting in and out of her, Lloyd was happily sucking her boobs. A few minutes later, Cole stopped thrusting as his dick began pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb.

"Thanks for having sex with me." Nya said.

"You're welcome," Cole said as he smiled at her.

Cole and Lloyd quickly wore their underwear and ninja suits and left Nya's room. Nya took and wore her bathrobe. After doing that, she went to the bathroom and took a shower.


	16. 16: Skylor's Errand

Meanwhile, Kai and Ronin were playing a video game while Skylor was doing yoga.

"Yes! I win." Ronin said happily.

"I'm hungry. What about you?" Kai asked.

"I'm not hungry." Ronin replied.

Kai left Destiny's Bounty to get some food while Ronin continued to play the video game by himself.

"Skylor!" Zane called.

"Yeah?" Skylor said as she entered Zane's room.

"Can you help me collect some scrap from the junkyard?" Zane asked.

"Sure!" Skylor replied.

Skylor then left the Destiny's Bounty to help Zane by getting some scrap from the junkyard. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Nya was lathering her curvaceous body with creamy soap. After doing that, she sat on the bathroom floor and began masturbating, making herself moaned. Nya's moans were so loud that it managed to catch Ronin's attention.

"Who is it?" Nya said after Ronin knocked on the bathroom door.

"Nya, it's me, Ronin. Do you mind if I join you right now?" Ronin asked.

"No, I don't mind, please join me," Nya replied.

Ronin quickly entered the bathroom and took off his clothes and underwear. After that, both of them kissed each other.

"You look so fucking sexy when you are naked." Ronin said he ogled at Nya's body.

Before penetrating and fucking her, he fondled Nya's big and bouncy boobs, making her moaned. After doing that, Ronin penetrated and began fucking Nya.

"I love feeling you this deep inside of me," Nya said as Ronin thrust in and out of her at a fast rate.

After a few minutes, he stopped thrusting and groaned as his dick began pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb. After that, Ronin and Nya kissed each other again. In the meantime, Skylor had just arrived at the junkyard and saw Jay suntanning.

"Hey, Jay," Skylor said.

"Oh. Hey, Skylor. What brings you here?" Jay asked.

"I'm here to collect some scrap for Zane," Skylor replied.

"Let me help you with that," Jay said.

20 minutes later, Jay and Skylor were done collecting scrap.

"Can I get some advice from you?" Jay asked.

"Sure," Skylor replied.

"What would you do if Kai cheated on you?" Jay asked.

"I would find another guy who truly deserves my love," Skylor said.

At that moment, she noticed his erection.

"What's that?" Skylor asked.

"Nothing!" Jay replied embarrassingly.

"It's okay, Kai wouldn't mind if we have sex," Skylor said.

"Are you really sure?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," Skylor said.

Both of them entered the trailer. After Jay quickly put the scrap onto the table, he and Skylor hugged and kissed each other.

"I'm getting so turned on!" Jay said as he took off his clothes.

While Jay was doing that, Skylor unzipped and took off her dark orange sports jacket. Both of them kissed again. After the kiss, Jay caressed the left side of Skylor's neck while fondling her boobs, making her moaned loudly.

"Take off your underwear, let me see your dick," Skylor said.

Jay took off his underwear and threw it aside, exposing his junk.

"Your dick is so long!" Skylor said.

She kissed the tip of his dick and gave him a blowjob. During the blowjob, Jay watched as Skylor sucked his long dick. After the blowjob, Skylor gave him a handjob.

"Turn around," Jay said.

Skylor turned around. After that, Jay ripped her tight black yoga pants instead of taking it off. He then penetrated and began fucking her from behind.

"I love feeling you this deep inside of me," Skylor said as he thrust in and out of her.

While fucking her, Jay fondled and smacked her smooth and bouncy butt. After a few minutes, Jay groaned loudly as his cum began flowing into Skylor. After that, Jay pulled his dick out of her and both of them took a quick break. Meanwhile, Cole was eating cake at a cafe. After finishing the cake, he paid the bill. All of a sudden, before he left the cafe, a girl slipped and fell on the floor.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Cole asked as he approached the girl.

"No need." The girl said as she got up and walked away.

Meanwhile, Jay and Skylor were kissing each other again. After the kiss, he unclasped and took off her white sports bra and threw it aside, exposing her nipples.

"Your boobs are so big and smooth," Jay said as he fondled her boobs again.

After sucking her right boob, he sucked her left boob while rubbing her pussy, making her wet.

"Mmm… you taste so good." Jay said after tasting her sweet cum.

"Now, relax… just lie back and let me make you cum again." Skylor said seductively.

Skylor got on top of Jay's dick and began riding on him. While she bounced up and down on Jay's dick, he was fondling her butt. After a few minutes, Jay groaned again as his dick began pumping hot ropes of cum into Skylor's womb.

"Thanks for having sex with me." Jay said.

"You're welcome," Skylor said before wearing her sports bra.

After wearing her sports bra, she tied her jacket around her waist, took the scrap and left the junkyard. Meanwhile, Nya and Ronin had just left the bathroom.

"Bye, Nya." Ronin said.

"Bye, Ronin," Nya said as she smiled at him.


	17. 17: Lightning And Water

It was 7.15 pm, Jay had just finished his ninja training. After entering the trailer, he took a new pair of underwear and a set of clothes. All of a sudden, before leaving the trailer, Jay heard someone knocking on the door. After opening the door, he was shocked by Nya's presence at the junkyard.

"Hey, Nya," Jay said.

"Hi, Jay," Nya said.

Nya entered the trailer, put her bag onto the floor and sat on a wooden chair.

"So, how have you been?" Nya asked.

"I've been good," Jay replied.

"That's good. By the way, Kai wants you to have this." Nya said as she took out the nunchucks of lightning from her bag.

"Oh. Thanks." Jay said as he took the nunchucks and put it on the table.

"Oh my god! What a mess!" Nya said after noticing that the trailer was messy.

"You don't have to clean the trailer," Jay said.

"No! I insist." Nya said as she started cleaning the trailer.

"Once you're done, please leave. I'm gonna take a shower." Jay said as he left the trailer.

A few minutes after she started cleaning, the telephone suddenly started ringing. Meanwhile, Lloyd, Cole and Kai were having dinner.

"Guys, Nya's birthday is on next week," Kai said.

"Let's celebrate by throwing a birthday party for her." Lloyd said.

"Yes! When there is a party, there will be cake!" Cole said.

In the meantime, Jay had just entered the trailer after taking a shower and realised that Nya was cooking and not wearing her red long sleeve blouse.

"Why are you still here?" Jay asked.

"Your mum called, she said that she and your dad would be back by midnight. So, she wants you to have dinner on your own." Nya replied.

A few minutes later, Nya was done with cooking and omelette rice was served.

"This looks really good," Jay said.

"Thanks, dig in," Nya said.

Both of them started having dinner. After dinner, Nya washed the dishes.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Jay asked remorsefully.

"Despite the fact that you cheated on me, I still love you, from the bottom of my heart," Nya replied while washing the dishes.

"I don't deserve your love. You deserve... someone better." Jay said.

"You do deserve my love, as long as you promise me that you won't cheat on me again," Nya said after washing the dishes.

"Nya, I promise you that I won't cheat on you again," Jay said.

"Thanks," Nya said as she smiled at him.

Both of them lay on the floor and passionately kissed each other. After the kiss, Nya took off her dark blue jeans, revealing her dark purple panties.

"You look so beautiful right now," Jay said.

"Thanks! You can do whatever you want with me tonight." Nya said seductively as she untied her hair.

Jay caressed the left side of Nya's neck while fondling her boobs, making her moaned lusciously. After doing that, he unclasped and took off her dark purple bra, exposing her nipples. Nya watched Jay as he passionately sucked her boobs and licked her areolas.

"Mmm… do you like that?" Jay asked as he fondled her boobs again.

"Yeah, this feels awfully good," Nya replied.

Nya and Jay passionately kissed each other again. After that, he quickly took off his clothes.

"Your muscles are so firm. Have you been working out?" Nya asked.

"Yeah, just for you," Jay replied.

At that moment, Nya noticed Jay's erection. She then took off his underwear, exposing his junk.

"Oh my god, your dick is so long!" Nya said excitedly before giving Jay a blowjob.

During the blowjob, Jay watched as she passionately sucked his long dick. After the blowjob, both of them kissed each other again. During the kiss, Jay slipped his left hand into her panties and rubbed her pussy, making her wet.

"Mmm… you taste so good." Jay said after tasting Nya's cum.

Nya took off her soaked panties. After that, Jay sucked and licked her wet pussy, making her moaned.

"Fuck me now, I can't wait," Nya said.

Jay leaned closer towards Nya and penetrated her. After doing that, he started fucking her. While thrusting in and out of Nya, he sucked her boobs.

"I wish you... could be... inside me forever," Nya said.

About 3 minutes later, Jay groaned loudly as his dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's willing womb.

"You look even more beautiful when you are naked," Jay said after pulling his dick out of her.

"Thanks," Nya said as she smiled at him again.

After a short break, both of them kissed each other again. During the kiss, Nya gave Jay a handjob. After the kiss, he fondled her boobs again, making her moaned.

"I love you, Jay," Nya said.

"I love you too, Nya," Jay said as he smiled at her.

"Let me get on top of your dick," Nya said as she got on top of his dick.

After doing that, she started riding on him. While she bounced up and down on his dick, Jay fondled her smooth butt.

"When you hold... my butt that way, it makes me explode!" Nya said.

About a few minutes later, Jay groaned again as his dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb. After that, Jay wore his underwear and clothes while Nya wore her dark purple lingerie and clothes.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Jay asked.

"Sure!" Nya replied.

After turning on the TV, Nya and Jay sat on the floor and watch the movie. An hour later, Jay realised that Nya had already fallen asleep on his right shoulder. After turning off the TV, he fell asleep. A week later, the ninjas were having at Nya's birthday party.

"Nya, there's something I wanna ask you," Jay said as he slowly took out the ring box.

"Sure!" Nya said.

"Will you marry me?" Jay asked as he proposed to her.

Nya was so touched by his marriage proposal that she shed tears of joy.

"Yes!" Nya replied.

The other ninjas cheered loudly as Jay put the ring on her ring finger. Jay and Nya passionately hugged each other. All of a sudden, Nya felt nauseous. She quickly ran to the bathroom and started vomiting. Zane quickly took a pregnancy test kit and gave it to her. About 10 minutes later, Nya came out of the bathroom and smiled gleefully at Jay.

"Are you pregnant?" Jay asked.

"Yes!" Nya replied.

The other ninjas cheered again as Nya and Jay hugged each other again.

 **The End**


End file.
